polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
North Carolinaball
North Carolinaball |founded = 1789 |image = North Carolinaball.png |caption = I'm not of Poland! |government = Republic |personality = Aggressive, hypocritical, innocent, redneck (like my father) |language = English |type = White American (68.5%, including White Hispanics) African American (21.4%) Other ancestries (10.2%) |capital = Raleighball |affiliation = USAball |religion = Christianity |friends = Most state balls, but especially South Carolinaball, Georgiaball and Virginiaball |enemies = Kebab, non believers, transsexuals, and many political figures including: * Washington DCball: DAMN OBAMA AND OBAMACARE SCREWING MY COUNTRY UP! * ISISball: DAMN KEBAB TERRORISTS! I WILL KILL YUO WITH MY SHOTGUN!, Democrats, Republicans (NCball can into swing state) * Protesters - Stop taking down my statues! * Flag Stealer! * Chadball Stop terrorizing my Epic Games fanbase! |likes = Jesus, God, weapons, Freedom, democracy, barbecue, tobacco, salamanders, ducks, airplanes, Venturiantale, pirates, NASCAR, Dabbing (Even though he has no arms), Basketball, guns, Democrats, Republicans (NCball can into swing state), Camo Stuff, money ( Charlotte can into bank), 10 GBIT!!, MrBeast, Fortnite, Unreal, any Unreal Engine videogame, Gears of War |hates = Kebab, Gays, Lesbians, Democrats, atheism, SHARK ATTACKS, Hurricanes, being called Poland, PUBG, teachers’ salaries |predecessor = Province of North Carolina (colony of UKball) |intospace = Yes |bork = Tarheel Tarheel or Panthers Panthers |food = BBQ, Brunswick Stew, Fish |status = Getting hit by Hurricane Florence |imagewidth = default}} is the true Carolina one of the United States of Americaballs. He's an educated redneck. He can into South. He was the first State to declare independence from UKball on May 20th, 1775 and 12th to ratify the Constitution on November 21st, 1789. He was the last State to join Confederateball in the Civil War. USAball was nice to him because he didn't really want to leave before. This upset his neighbors, especially South Carolinaball and Virginiaball. North Carolina and Virginia both are in the south but sometimes want to be into the north because of their political views. Both are less right than the other southeast states. They are also the northernmost states of the south, leading to them being less southern. South Carolinaball also doesn't like the fact that North Carolina isn't very conservative, sometimes at an extreme level. Charlotteball is his largest city, and has the Bank of America corporate HQ. He has many great children of whom all he loves (especially that liberal Chapel Hill) but Michael Jordan is his favorite. Trivia *He cannot decide his political party (he chose a republican president by a close margin, but have a Democratic governor). *He can into cancer research. *He cannot into teacher salary. *He had a string of Democrat governors from 1901 to 1969. *He likes to join college basketball teams without taking classes. *Doesn't like Transgender Bathrooms, but may change his mind on it soon. *Loves pork and pigs of all kinds. *Does not like yankee "barbecue." *Some say he can into gerrymandering. *Grows lots of tobacco but is moving into banking. *He has good beaches on the Outer Banks and likes to go fishing. *He can into 10 Gbit internet in Salisbury, a small town near Charlotteball. *He is the home to Epic Games, the developers of Unreal Engine, Unreal and Gears of War series and one of the most played games in the world, Fortnite. *North Carolinaball, like other Southern states from the USAball is one of the states with the highest number of 8balls, these 8balls are descendants of slaves that came from from countryballs like Angolaball, Congoball, Guineaball, Democratic Republic of Congoball, Togoball, Nigeriaball, Senegalball, Gambiaball, Beninball, Cameroonball, Ivory Coastball, Ghanaball, etc. Gallery USA Coast - MAP COMPETITION.png Byz-Independent.png SouthernTrouble.png 1482910 396758603810824 557394334806373958 n.png Vyvuybuug.png|Raleighball with raccoon Cap of southern USAballs qY2FAni.jpg 3BlxgWb.png North_Carolinaball.png|North Carolinaball eating ribs with a camo water bottle File:YWn3kRZ.png|Birth of NCBall NCball_by_Bosnian_Empire.png zh:北卡羅萊納球 Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Stateballs Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:USAball Category:Christian Category:North America Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:America Category:North Carolinaball Category:Orthodox Category:Red Blue Yellow White Category:Atlantic Ocean